


Éowyns Gelach, Aragorns Vloek, Gandalfs Schuld

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Cannabis, Canon Setting, Crack, Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Op naar Helms Diepte. Éowyn is giechelig, Aragorn gaat aan reepjes gescheurd worden, Gandalf is niet–helemaal–afwezig, en wat doen Éomer en Merijn daar toch?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Éowyn’s Cheer, Aragorn’s Bane, Gandalf’s Fault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313706) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Nacht was gevallen, en de vluchtelingen uit Edoras rustten. Wachtposten waren overal rond het kampement gestationeerd om uit te kijken naar de vijand, zodat de rest van de vermoeide mensen enigszins vredig konden slapen en hun krachten herwinnen. Tussen de tenten knapten gezellige vuurtjes, waardoor de situatie bijna de charme van een kampeertochtje kreeg.

Théoden, de pas herstelde Koning van Rohan, zat bij een van deze vuren en at een stoofpot (bereid door een van zijn kapiteins, niet dor zijn nichtje) met Éomer zijn neef en erfgenaam, Legolas van het Demsterwold, Gimli zoon van Gloin en de Halfling Meriadoc Brandebok. Ergens in de flakkerende schaduwen van de nacht kon het gelach van een vrouw worden gehoord, helder en vrolijk.

‘Het verwarmt mijn hart Éowyn weer te horen lachen.’ zei Théoden.

‘Inderdaad.’ was Éomer het ermee eens. ‘Ze is te lang stil en koud geweest. De komst van Gandalf en Aragorn heeft meer dan één ziel genezen.’

‘Zolang ze niet verwacht dat ik haar stamppot eet, sta ik er helemaal achter.’ Gimli hield niet op met kauwen toen hij sprak. ‘Je zuster heeft een geweldig gevoel voor humor, Éomer. En uitstekende smaak. Maar geen smaak _papillen_ , durf ik te zeggen!’ De Dwerg was de enige die lachte om zijn grapje.

Gelukkig voor Gimly werd hij gered van gezichtsverlies in het bijzijn van twee van de belangrijkste Mannen in het land doordat het onderwerp van het gesprek plotseling opdook en tussen haar oom en broer in op het gras neerplofte, giechelend als een klein meisje. Lichtjes heen en weer zwaaiend grijnsde ze naar de Mannen - en Dwerg, Elf en Halfling - rond het vuur, en zwaaide.

‘Hoi!’ Door het geluid van haar eigen stem begon ze hysterisch te giechelen.

Éomer en Théoden keken elkaar aan met grote ogen. De Elf, Dwerg en Halfling wisselden blikken uit, wenkbrauwen hoog opgetrokken.

‘Éowyn, lieverd.’ zei Théoden ter begroeting, uit alle macht proberend normaal te klinken. ‘Hoe gaat het met je?’

‘Ooohh, het gaat goed!’ zei ze opgewonden. Ze wipte op en neer en gooide haar armen om de nek van de Koning, kirrend: ‘Ik ben zooooooo blij dat u het vraagt, oom.’

‘B - ben je dat?’ stotterde Théoden, volledig de kluts kwijt door de plotselinge veranderingen in het gedrag van zijn nichtje. Hij was blij dat ze weer gelukkig was, maar dit was een beetje extreem.

‘Jaaaaaaa!’ De blonde vrouw hield hem op een armlengte afstand en keek hem met grote, ietwat gestoorde ogen aan. ‘Oooooompje, ik moet u iets verteeeeeeeeellen.’ fluisterde ze, zó luid dat Legolas, Gimli en Merijn elke extra “e” in “vertellen” konden horen.

‘Wat is er met je _gebeurd_?’ zei Merijn, die nauwelijks kon geloven dat deze vrouw, die kirde en giechelde en heen en weer zwaaide waar ze zat en zulke gekke gezichten trok, dezelfde Éowyn was die hij eerder had gezien. Tot zijn grote ontsteltenis trok deze uitroep haar aandacht, en haar grote blauwe ogen knipperden naar hem, proberend en faliekant falend om op hem scherp te stellen. Ze scheen dit gebrek op te merken en giechelde en loerde suggestief in de richting waar hij ongeveer zat - hoewel ze ook op haar eigen neus kon hebben gemikt.

‘Ik mocht met Aragorns pijp spelen!’

Er viel een geschokte stilte, waarin de symbool-georiënteerde mannen rond het vuur die anderszins absurde uitspraak probeerden te ontcijferen. De stilte werd alleen verbroken door de achtergrondgeluiden, die, in tegenstelling tot degenen die Tolkien in zijn epos had zitten, niet het theatrale verstand hadden om weg te sterven op het juiste ogenblik. Ik zeg het je, moderne effecten hebben geen gevoel voor dramatiek.

Maar binnen enkele momenten deed dit er niet meer toe, want de twee Rohirrim heren brulden dat je bloed ervan bevroor en sprongen op, in koor bulderend: ‘IK VERMOORD HEM!’

Legolas en Gimly wisselden angstige blikken uit en krabbelden overeind. Met allen het overleven van de man op wiens schouders het lot van de halve wereld rustte in gedachten, gooiden ze alle gezond verstand overboord en gingen achter Éomer en Théoden aan, hopend hen te kunnen weerhouden van het tot bloederige reepjes scheuren van hun vriend. Als ze even de tijd hadden genomen om er bij na te denken, hadden ze misschien beseft dat Merijn met Éowyn alleen laten wel eens het stomste had kunnen zijn wat ze hadden kunnen doen. Of niet.

Op het nippertje wist Legolas Éomer in een Heimlich-achtige greep te krijgen die in Midden Aarde eigenlijk geen naam hoorde te hebben, en Gimli kreeg Théodens schenen te pakken, waaropvolgend de Koning van Rohan op een uitermate onwaardige manier stof hapte.

Het scheen echter dat ze nog steeds te laat waren. Aragorn, zoon van Arathorn, afstammeling van Elendil en Isildur, lag uitgespreid in het gras tussen de tenten van Rohan, naast een klein vuur dat bij gebrek aan onderhoud langzaam uitdoofde. Aan de kommen vol gemalen athelas en de voet- en kontafdrukken rond het vuur te zien, leidde Legolas af dat Aragorn kennelijk gehoord had van dat nare gerucht over “de helende handen van de Koning”, en had besloten alle Rohirrim die hij maar te pakken kon krijgen te leren hoe koningsfoelie gebruikt werd, zodat hij niet al zijn tijd zou hoeven verdoen met het genezen van de ziekten van boeren en de wonden van soldaten terwijl er nog een oorlog te winnen was, maar dat voorgenoemde Rohirrim er discreet tussenuit waren geknepen toen vrouwe Éowyn op was komen dagen. Hij was tevens behoorlijk trots dat zijn superieure intellect de reden was geweest dat hij was gekozen om dit gat uit het plot te redeneren, en negeerde voor het gemak ook meteen het feit dat het niet uit had gemaakt of het open of dicht was gebleven, omdat dit toch al bijna een crackfic is.

‘Aragorn!’ riep Legolas terwijl hij met de razende Éomer worstelde. ‘Aragorn!’

De groezelige Koning-in-wording(-maar-niet-als-hij-er-wat-over-te-zeggen-had) roerde zich. Hij krulde op op zijn zij en stak een duim in zijn mond. De monden van Legolas en Gimli vielen open toen hij sereen begon te zuigen. De Elf en de Dwerg keken elkaar aan, op zoek naar enig flintertje hoop dat dit niet waar kon zijn, dat ze droomden, dat hun Auteur niet zo wreed was, maar vonden niets. Arme stakkers.

‘Aragorn!’ schreeuwde Legolas weer, en werd al gauw bijgevallen door Gimli. ‘Aragorn! Aragorn!’

‘Misschien roepen we hem aan met de verkeerde naam.’ zei Gimli. ‘Hij heeft er toch meerdere?’

De ogen van Legolas lichtten op. ‘Ja. Stapper! Estel! Ellessar!’ Hij ging de schijnbaar eindeloze lijst namen af, maar geen ervan hielp de man die ze droeg te wekken. Legolas begon de wanhoop te naderen.

‘Wat nu?’ vroeg de Elf toen hij geen majestueuze aliassen, malle bijnaampjes en vulgaire scheldnamen waarvan hij wist dat ze Aragorn door de jaren heen ceremonieel toegekend, liefdevol gekird of hatelijk naar het hoofd waren gesmeten.

Gimli trok een wenkbrauw op en keek naar de nog steeds worstelende mannen van Rohan, die ze al die tijd in bedwang hadden gehouden. Een moment lang staarde Legolas hem alleen maar aan, maar toen brak begrip door op zijn schone gezicht en maakte hij een goedkeurend geluid, alsof hij wilde zeggen “Ah, natuurlijk. Waarom heb ik daar niet aan gedacht.”

‘Maar welke?’

‘Ik zeg de Paardenkoning. Ouder, niet zoveel kracht meer over en zo. We willen Aragorn nog steeds niet dood hebben.’

‘Nou, ze zijn wel menselijk... Klinkt goed.’

De Dwerg knikte tevreden en liet voorzichtig zijn greep op Théodens schenen verslappen. De oudere paardenmeester sprong op en dook bovenop Aragorn. Het gevecht dat volgde was noch groots noch eerlijk, maar desondanks memorabel door hoe zot het was. Nadat de Elf en Dwerg een tijdje te hadden staan grimassen en Éomer zich schor had gejuicht, greep Gimli Théoden weer bij zijn kraag en sleepte hem bij de lichtelijk stuiptrekkende Doler vandaan, waarbij hij zelf enkele lichte verwondingen opliep. Hij was blij dat hij tenminste een _paar_ sporen over hield aan het treffen.

Tegen die tijd zat Aragorn overeind, met zijn ogen, waarvan er één al snel zwart zou worden, wijd open. Er lag een lang voorwerp naast hem waar een dun lint van rook uit dwarrelde. Legolas’ voorhoofd rimpelde toen hij eraan snoof. Er was iets mis met de rook. Ware het niet dat Aragorn toen sprak, dan had hij het onderzocht.

‘Gozer, wat was dat in Valarsnaam?’ zei de nobele Doler, en trok vreemde blikken aan van alle aanwezigen. Éomer en Théoden kwamen zelfs weer bij hun positieven. Het leek erop dat ze zich eindelijk weer herinnerden dat ze edelmannen van Rohan waren, in plaats van hondsdolle honden. Jammer dat Aragorn niet eenzelfde openbaring ondervond. Hij stond wankel op en viel weer om zodra hij een stap probeerde te zetten.

‘Aragorn?’ vroeg Legolas nogmaals, steeds bezorgder wordend over zijn vocabulaire in deze fic. Voorgenoemde Man keek zijn elvenvriend wazig aan, met een blik die griezelig veel leek op die van Éowyn zojuist.

‘Aragorn, zoon van Arathorn!’ brulde Théoden de Koning in koninklijke woede. ‘Wat in de naam van onzer beider voorvaderen dacht jij dat je aan het doen bent met mijn Éowyn?!’

Er viel nog zo’n stilte waar de achtergrondgeluiden niet aan mee wilden werken.

‘Niet op die manier, stelletje viezeriken!’ blafte Théoden.

Gekuch van alle kanten.

De aanwezigen wendden hun blikken naar Aragorn. Aragorn knipperde een paar keer traag met zijn ogen. Toen knipperde hij nog wat meer.

‘Nou?’ vroeg Éomer, die zijn geduld begon te verliezen. ‘Ga je je oneerbare gedrag jegens mijn zuster nog uitleggen of niet, man?’

‘Zuster?’ lispelde Aragorn. Hij knipperde nog een paar keer en zwaaide heen en weer. ‘Zussster... oh, bedoel je Éowyn? Ah, Éowyynnn...’ Er verspreidde zich een domme grijns over zijn gezicht.

‘Jij kleine -’ Legolas greep Éomers mantel uit voorzorg vast. ‘Wat heb je gedaan, jij schurftige hond?’

‘Met Éowyn?’ vroeg Aragorn. Zijn voorhoofd rimpelde en zijn ogen werden spleetjes terwijl hij hard nadacht. En toen klaarde zijn gezicht op en grijnsde hij breed. ‘Ik heb haar aan mijn pijp laten zuigen.’ zei hij monter.

Voordat de Rohirrim konden ontploffen pakte Aragorn het zo verdacht rokende object op en hield het omhoog, zodat ze het konden zien. Het was een pijp. Théoden en Éomer voelden hun oren rood worden. Ze hadden toch zeker niet zo’n afgrijselijke scène gemaakt voor een _letterlijke_ pijp...

‘Wat zat er precies in je pijp?’ vroeg Legolas, die blij was dat hij tenminste nog volle zinnen kreeg. ‘De vrouwe Éowyn leek... niet zichzelf, toen ze bij ons kwam na haar bezoek aan jou.’

‘Echt? Ik heb niks aan haar gemerkt.’

‘Waarom verbaast me dat niet?’ mompelde Gimli.

‘Zou ik die pijp van je mogen zien, Aragorn mijn vriend?’ vroeg Legolas op die aardige manier die men gebruikt voor heel oude of heel gestoorde mensen. De Doler-Koning knikte enthousiast en gaf zijn pijp aan Legolas. Die nam hem aan en snoof er delicaat aan. Bijna onmiddellijk rimpelde zijn neus. ‘Mijn goede vriend, het spijt me dat ik dit moet zeggen, maar het ziet ernaar uit dat iemand paardenmest in je pijptabak heeft gestopt.’

‘Nah, die tabak is me gegeven door Gandalf. Hij zei me het te roken wanneer ik weer eens in een dipje was.’ Aragorn wiebelde zijn wenkbrauwen naar niemand in het bijzonder. ‘Dus ik dacht, “Aragorn,” dacht ik, “wees een goeie flirt en bied de vrouwe Éowyn wat van je tabak aan, want zij heeft _zo’n_ vreselijke dip.” Tenminste, dat is wat ik denk dat ik dacht, denk ik... Eh...’

Op dat moment, terwijl de grote Koning-in-de-dop der Mensen onsamenhangend brabbelde en de heren van Rohan er niet langer boos maar verward uitzagen en Legolas de Elf en Gimli de Dwerg een ogenblik van broederlijke verbijstering deelden, besloot Merijn het bekend te maken dat hij er ook was, en vroeg: ‘Hoe zei Gandalf dat die tabak die hij je gaf heette?’

Aragorns onsamenhangende gebrabbel veranderde van richting, en hij begon een nogal stonede zoektocht door de krochten van zijn benevelde geheugen. ‘Iets met “ch”, denk ik... of een “k”. Kanba - karna - Cannabis! Dat is het, cannabis! Heel goed voor dipjes en zo, zei Gandalf.’

Vier monden vielen open, maar Merijn zuchtte alleen maar. ‘Had moeten weten dat Gandalf niet de goeie ouwe Gouwbladeren rookte. Laten we Stapper en de vrouwe Éowyn vanavond maar begaan, heren. Het zou zonde zijn hun highs te verpesten.’

Middenin de verwarring van Éomers geest raakte iets dat Merijn had gezegt zijn doel, als een steentje dat met een _“ping!”_ van zijn helm ketste. Hij vroeg: ‘Merijn, waar _is_ Éowyn?’

‘O, ik heb haar achtergelaten bij dat -’ De Hobbit gebaarde tussen te tenten, maar zijn stem stierf weg toen hij besefte dat er niemand zat bij het vuur waar hij naar wees. ‘Nou, dat is vreemd.’

‘O jee.’ zei Théoden zwakjes.

Éowyns gelach klonk op. En toen het geluid van een zwaard dat uit een schede wordt getrokken, en Háma’s stem, bulderend: ‘HOE DURFT HIJ DE VROUWE VAN ROHAN TE ONTEREN!’


End file.
